criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mvpl
Talk Page - Archive 1 *Talk Page - Archive 2 *Talk Page - Archive 3 *Talk Page - Archive 4 ---- Chrismyles I don't mean to sound like a bully to this user, but we at least need to get him to create more organized articles. He just created individual articles for Anita Roycewood and Roger Roycewood, both of which were major messes. I've already cleaned them up, but I feel annoyed by how disorganized the articles he makes are and how the other users and I have to clean it up for him. Since you're an admin, maybe you can tell him that he needs to put some more effort in his articles. I've tried that before and it hasn't worked so far. Again, not trying to sound mean. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) : I am duly aware that I have no say in what edits go on in this wiki past what I edit myself, and that my edits can be edited to be the best representation of the show and of this wiki, but I agree with UnSub-Zero 100% on the issue of Chrismyles. I spent time writing an entire article, which Chrismyles repeated cleared, yet did not contribute any content to the article aside from sub-headings. I think it's cool that he wants to contribute, but I see it as particularly unfair that he wipes out peoples contributions completely instead of improving them or writing a better one. I'm not trying to be cruel, I just feel like this is a pressing issue because as I've seen, most other editors are concious of the fact that there are many editors on this wiki and that the wiki is a cohesive group, however Chrismyles appears to be working on his own agenda completely. I hope you don't see this as a rash accusation and do see if you think what we are saying has basis, thanks a lot if you read this! SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 03:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) how do i whach epasods how can i wach some epasods Spencer reid36 (talk) 16:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) AAARRRGGGHHH! I have HAD IT with Chrismyles! He just created a page about Russell Smith, the unsub of tonight's episode, and it's a COMPLETE, BARREN MESS AS USUAL! Please do something about this guy. And I apologize for the outburst. Like you said about yourself, I too have a thin patience with lousy users. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the response! UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) how do i talk to spencer Zugzwang Ah, can't wait for the next episode, now that the summary's been released! But I've gotta ask: how do you know Maeve's stalker is actually the same person as The BAU Stalker? I researched the episode and didn't find anything to suggest that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) so if i make my self a viktom then said i whant spencer to stay with when the others are deling with the case so thats when i can talk to spencer. but how do i be come a tv cariter More Photos? I am fully aware that you're attending to your life and/or you're still in the process of finding photos and I respect that. Just thought I'd give a heads-up, just in case. *Maeve *Anita Roycewood *Roger Roycewood *Nathan Eades (the initial suspect in Through the Looking Glass) *Gina Sharp I'm just asking. Sorry about the trouble. And before you tell me to stop apologizing, I apologize for that too. I'm WAY too humble. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hooray, sounds good! Take your time. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:07, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Delete We have some smart-ass who created an article called Kirk B. R. Woller. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC) can you be my frind birthdays what is jj, jason, rossi, and garcia's birthdays yes when is jj, jason, rossi, garcia, dereks, and hotchs birthdays Questions: (I asked these to UnSub-Zero, thinking he was an admin -__-) One- who are the administrators of this Wiki? I know about you, but I was wondering if there were any more, since I was unable to figure out where admin are located on this Wiki. Second question- will there ever be room for more admin? Probably not a fair question, but I'm an avid fan with a wealth of time on my hands (and a significant amount of knowledge of the show and proper grammar, I think), and I'd just like to know if there would ever be an opportunity to contribute more to this. (P.S. Even if there's not, it'd be kind of cool to talk to you guys because you seem to be amazing people, just for doing this. I'll stop bothering you now, Zugzwang was very emotional and a good day to you! ) Oh and I just recently changed my username, if I'm unfamiliar; my prior username was Debbiroxursox. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 08:50, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I read the Wiki Rules and Help Pages two months ago when I joined, thanks for the suggestion. It was probably about two in the morning when I dropped you that message, and I really don't think I was very considerate or professional at all, for that I sincerely apologize. I really respect and admire all your efforts to make this Wiki as concise and correct as possible, and I just hope.i haven't made such a bad impression. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 20:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Helmuth Schmidt Was this guy even mentioned or referenced in Criminal Minds before? Or even at least an inspiration for one of the show's unsubs? 'Cause I don't remember anything about this guy... UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, I think I found something good. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) EAR-ONS Gender I don't know where else to put this. I was looking page about Orignal Night Stakler and under gender it says " presumed male". That shold be corected in "male". :Well, you never know. It could've been a female who did these crimes. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I highly doubt it is possible that EAR-ONS was female, since female victims were raped and semen was found. :Still, you never know. There are assumptions that Jack the Ripper could be female. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yes... maybe woman did that and planted semen obtained from some hobo.... and then forced man to call survivals and scares them in muffled male's voice, then strangled him and dumped him in ocean... Because male victaim's were boyfriends (or maybe girlfriends were the one who dumped her?)... But come on, be realistic. ::Realistic is what we're being: the investigators qualify the unsub in this case as "presumed male", exactly the same wording we're using. Being NO realistic would be to assume the unsub is "male", even before the investigators confirm it; we all know what's said of those who "assume"... - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess you are right. But why are then Zodiac killer and Boston strangler listed as male instead of likely male or presumed male? I now there were witneses in Zodiac case and semen and male suspect in Boston strangler case, but there were also witneses, male suspect and semen in EAR-ONS case. DO SOMETHING! I've had ENOUGH of Chrismyles's shenanigans! Do something about it, please! Block him if you have to! UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yesterday was about to do so, but wasn't completely sure if I wasn't overstepping my boundaries as an admin. Today, I've no doubts whatsoever thanks to his/her unbelievable insane behavior - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:56, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::So, you've blocked him/her. I feel bad, but he/she got what's coming. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Opening the article about last night M.E. and calling her the unsub was the final straw, so yes, blocked for 6 months (3 was too little, & I've to chose btw the options given → in case you're wondering) ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Hopefully the guy's learned his/her lesson by that period. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::That's what I'm hoping... that, or that he/she forgets all about this wiki! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:37, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::One thing's for sure: we don't have to worry about his/her shenanigans again. Hopefully. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:10, February 8, 2013 (UTC) How do you find good quality images? 20:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Quality Images How do you get good quality images of criminals and other notable characters? That's one of the hardest things for me, because aside from watching the episode online and taking screencaps, I have no methods of finding pictures. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 01:57, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : Since if I don't have the HD recordings, what do you suggest that I do in order to get high quality screencaps?SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 22:40, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Question about Miranda Jakar? Shouldn't she be listed as profilic killer since she killed 17 people in more year span in multiple states without being arested? I fixed that. Return of Chrismyles? I don't know for sure, but I think Chrismyles might have returned again, in the form of Champs11. The Paul Westin article he/she created seems to have Chrismyles' handwriting all over it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Episode Info Alright. Sorry about that little mishap. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Alrighty then! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:12, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Help On Gideon Page I could use some help improving the Jason Gideon page. Compared to the other character pages this one is constantly lacking information. Any help will be appreciated...thank you. Trooper 797 (talk) 18:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) If you think it needs improvement you can make edits or additions as you deem necessary, you don't need an admin, it's a collaborative wiki! Hopefully I'm not misunderstamding the situation and speaking out of turn, but I think if you know what needs to be fixed you're able to fix it. Again, hope I'm not intruding on something here. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 18:39, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :It's correct. Trooper, add whatever you think is lacking, and other editor(s) will check it up and make corrections/additions if needed. Tip: check other main characters' articles to get a feel of the layout, so you do know where and how to complete it - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:06, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :I know I don't need an admin but I am very good at typing up info, gramatically (which I probably spelled wrong anyway lol). I was just saying if you know anyone good with grammer and stuff like that they can kinda fix up what I write. That's all though...just not the best at grammer lol. Trooper 797 (talk) 18:12, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't worry. Just write anything you want to add, and myself or somebody else will check it out and correct it if needed. THIS is how this wiki, and any other wiki, works: somebody adds something, somebody else adds some more, and all along, everybody checks to make sure is written correctly/as better as possible - Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) New Possible Category Hey Mvpl, been awhile, listen your probably busy but I have an idea about a new category but I need feedback before I go through with it. I've noticed it on other wikis and I personally think it would be a good idea, but then again Criminal Minds is not just any wiki. The idea is "Recurring Characters", I only ask because I've noticed that minor characters and recurring characters are mixed together. Then again this could disrupt the order of the characters this wiki has on other pages. Reply soon. Hito7187199 (talk) 19:51, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recurring Characters Ah, okay. Thanks for the heads-up! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:05, April 28, 2013 (UTC) New member! Hello Wiki for Criminal Minds! I love the show but I really love (and not in a creepy way) reading about real crime and the people who commit them. I am a pretty good writer and I have made some minor edits and added a photo to one article. I hope this is ok with everyone. I enjoy contributing and will continue to do so if that's ok! Thanks again for the site. It's very cool. Jweidmann1 (talk) 06:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Small advice Gotcha. Thanks for the heads-up! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) i'm very big in the show criminal minds, that me and my friend are writing a fake crime-scene involving the cast and characters of Criminal Minds the show perhaps you would love to join us in it,i think you would like what we have to say, Re: Timothy V. Murphy I don't have a Twitter account, or any other online social network account. I just have Yahoo! SHAME ON ME! DX UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:09, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Champs11 It's time you blocked him/her. He/she placed down the Replicator's name as John Curtis without making ANY EFFORT WHATSOEVER in rewriting the entire article to fit the episode's events. I didn't see the episode yet, but I did what edits I could, and trust me, having to do the dirty work again ticked me off. It's the last time I'm gonna have to go through that. Please block him/her. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Be the change in a prudent state of mind to be compassionate wil trickle down currency of nickel and dime. The way you and the other writers of Criminals minds; the way you convey messages. I grasp upon correlations that stimultate my perception Be the change in a prudent state of mind to be compassionate wil trickle down currency of nickel and dime. The way you and the other writers of Criminals minds; the way you convey messages. I grasp upon correlations that stimultate my perception, the world and what can be transformed. I write to you for a notion; thirty minutes of your time you need not know content. I will not lead you a fool; for which my settle presentation will not change your light of writing but as we grow so does our words laid upod the state of mind of our brains & the synapse conveyed energy to our fingertips. I hope you see my intention the respect and interest inyour ideas/writing. Give chance; for I will be everything you think and not arrogance but enlightment upon forming words to action conveying to the world in return a new way of life. When you have a free moment in your schedule; I would lik to meet & talk if I could be graned the honor. Thank You, Sincerely Jj Palme 18:52, June 7, 2013 (UTC)r68.251.212.178 18:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Evil Never Rests I'd like your thoughts and input on this, if you don't mind? --Jpx400 (talk) 15:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) New Article Could somebody write article about Pedro Lopez? :You can. Prep it in any text program, add anything you think is worth mentioning, order the info resembling any other Real Life Criminals article. When you feel ready, open a new blank article, name it accordingly, and copy/paste what you've compiled. Everybody else will pitch to perfect your work, as we always do. Ooooh, and have fun! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Vincent Rowlings photos As you know, I uploaded two or three photos from the Season 4 episode, "The Big Wheel" but I'm just wondering are you planning on keeping them to use for something or will you delete them because they don't meet the wikia requirements? SocialOutsider (talk) 01:19, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for keeping one of the photos and I respect your decision because you're the admin of the Wiki and it's your call at the end of the day. :) SocialOutsider (talk) 17:01, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Real-Life Book Articles? Hey! I had been wondering about this for a while: since there are Real-Life Criminal articles, I was wondering if there could be articles for actual books that have inspired criminals, which have been mentioned on the show. For example, I'm thinking of doing an article about The Catcher in the Rye, which was mentioned in The Last Word and was an inspiration for assassins such as John Hinckley, Jr. Just asking. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I could go for that too, if the contents of such books were relevant enough and need more space than just a few sentences in the rest of the text. The Collector, for example, is said to have inspired Berdella and its relevance could probably be expanded upon. On the other hand, the relevance of The Turner Diaries to McVeigh's crimes, based on the book's wikipedia page, may already be sufficiently covered in his article. --Jpx400 (talk) 21:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Thing is I believe the books inspired them to do nothing. They sure read the books, but they weren't inspired by them; the books are excuses of the same kind that if they were to say "my neighbor's dog told me to do it". ::Thousands upon thousands of people all over the world have read and will read those books... how many are/will be serial killers? If we write articles about those books connecting them with those crimes, will be the same as giving worth to what in reality is a excuse given by low lives to cover the crimes they committed by their own choice. ::Nobody whose not invested in committing those atrocities would be pushed to do so by reading any of those books, or any other for that matter. So please, don't. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Good point. We won't, then. --Jpx400 (talk) 22:24, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright! I was just asking. Thanks for the response! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Someone to look out for. --Spongebob456 talk 16:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Season Nine Premiere Just Google "Criminal Minds: Season Nine". Articles about Camryn Manheim guest-starring in the season premiere should come up as the first examples. There, most of them should enlighten you with this fact. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :OH, WAIT! You were asking about it being a "two-hour" episode, not a "two-part" episode! I thought "two-part" meant "two-hour"! Oh, stupid me is VERY STUPID! :P XD UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, mishap solved! Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) New Wikia Video Content Hey Mvpl, I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos for the Criminal Minds wiki. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the Criminal Minds Wiki. Please let me know if you need any help adding them to your community, or if you have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Nick 17:08, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Photos I've finally learned how to upload photos here! :D I'm still a novice at it, though, so if my photos don't look good, go easy on me. I'm still learning. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:45, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the advice! I shall use my new ability to its fullest (within Wikia standards, of course). :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Season 9 airdates Hi! Thank you for adding the airdates and such for season 9. Please ignore the previous message bc I just now saw the edit note for airdates. I hope they don't skip any weeks. Sometimes they say an airdate early on and then change their minds and bump it back a few weeks. March will likely not have many or any eps due to March Madness sports stuff.Suceress (talk) 13:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Content Hey Mvpl, This is Nick again from the Wikia Staff. Just wanted to check in with you and see if you had any questions or comments about the licensed criminal minds video material I wrote to you about. In case you missed the message, I'm including it here again. Take care, Nick I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos for the Breaking Bad wiki. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the Breaking Bad Wiki. Please let me know if you need any help adding them to your community, or if you have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Nick 17:05, July 16, 2013 (UTC) New section chief TV guide had an announcement about a new section chif named Matt Cruz (Esai Morales) who will be introduced in episode 3. I can provide the link if you want to review it. Should we wait until that episode airs before adding him to the cast/character list? I already have the editor open to create the Matt Cruz page and started a half-a$$ed page for Esai Morales in my Sandbox. I wish I could save the Cruz one as private so that it can be saved as a sort of template and published later. I can't figure out how to create a second Sandbox page.Suceress (talk) 09:27, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Saw it yesterday. We wait, knowing the character's name and his position is just not enough for anything. And as he will be introduced in 903, the waiting won't be that long. :To open a new sandbox: go to your page Suceress, and after your nick in the address bar of your browser, add an slash (/') and after it the name of your new sandbox, click enter and you're done! - Mvpl [[User_talk:mvpl|''TALK]] 13:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks! I created a sandbox versions for the actor and the character. I don't know if you can see them. The actor's page will need work once the episode airs and we have more info and such. If you can see them maybe you can give suggestions on formatting other things that need work so it will be easier to just cut and paste when its time to create the pages officially.I called them Sandbox and Sandbox2Suceress (talk) 13:51, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the last edit, I completely did not see that. Honest truth. Thank you! I'm a newbie here, so it's great to hear from the community. I'm very respectful of pages written by others, so I hope it's OK to contribute? I can imagine the content expands all the time. It's my all-time favourite show, but I think I need another rerun marathon so I can contribute properly:-)StephWiki (talk) 08:45, August 20, 2013 (UTC)' Turner's Group photos? Hey! I was thinking that since we now have photos for individual members of killing teams featured on the show, I was wondering if you could get individual photos of the three members of Turner's Group and have a photo gallery in the 'Members' section of the article. UnSub-Zero (talk) 08:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :We'll check the episode and see what I can get - Mvpl [[User_talk:mvpl|''TALK]] 12:44, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Alrighty then! UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:19, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Conrad article Do you think the Mr. Conrad article should be deleted? I really don't see him as an actual character since he's been a hallucination the entire time. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Thanks for the response! UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:05, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Admirer? How am i an admirer? and ill have you know that i am over the age of 15, i find what you said VERY offensive. File:Cooltext732585575.gif||link=User:Lord Law 01:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Lord Law :Yeah, well, you ACT like a ten-year-old, constantly asking me random questions and making irrelevant edits. I happen to be seventeen, turning eighteen, myself. So don't get ahead of yourself. And thanks, Mvpl, for having my back. I'll be sure to alert you if this gets out of hand. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Whatever, im done with this wiki. Forget you. :/ :Good. I don't have to deal with your edits. UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:54, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Return of Chrismyles There's no doubt. Chrismyles has returned, and he has obviously not learned from his past experiences. He's created an article on Mateo Cruz, incorrectly labeled Matt Cruz, and it's still got his trademark handwriting. Do something about him, please?! :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:55, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Please help me out here! I'm having a hard time holding his damn edits off! UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:40, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :I second this! I've never seen this person before but he/she is a menace and kept editing the pages over and over after they were marked as being recommended for deletion. Suceress (talk) 06:14, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Just got here, my fist edit? 1 year block! Don't thank me, has been all my pleasure! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I want to thank you anyway. :-) That person was seriously annoying. It's one thing for a person to make a mistake and not realize it, but I think that person was just being a troll deliberately. Suceress (talk) 23:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::No doubt. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:42, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Please delete? I don't know if Chrismyles is behind this, but an unsigned user created an article for Mateo Cruz, which is completely blank, as usual. Delete, please? Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:52, October 7, 2013 (UTC)